Beloved
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: It was risky, but she missed him. Incubus AU


Beloved Fire

A/N: Figured I'd write Shadow as an incubus cause why not. Plus, I might be getting sick.

Sandy sighed, looking at the book she purchased one more time. The sigil was drawn and unbroken, candles flickered as she gripped the handle of her pocketknife. She knelt in front of the sigil, wincing as she pricked her finger.

"With these three drops of blood, I summon thee," she started, swallowing as she finished. "Shadow."

Sandy pulled her hand away, quickly putting on a band-aid as the candles blew out and a chill settled in her bedroom. She clenched her hands, ready to put this mess away and head to bed. She was foolish enough to think she could get him back.

She was about to stand when the candles re-lit and smoke wafted from the sigil she had drawn. She fell back as the smoke grew thick and a figure appeared. A gust of wind cleared out the smoke and extinguished the candles again.

Sandy breathed, the room dark as she felt another gust of wind and hastily pulled up the flashlight on her phone.

Shadow grunted, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Horns jutted from his forehead and his wings fluttered for a moment before stilling. He swallowed as he took Sandy in, from her familiar green eyes to her dark red sweater and leggings.

"You summoned me?" he asked, taking a step outside the sigil. His wings stretched out and settled against his back as he took in her familiar bedroom. Much of his things were still scattered around from when he had told her what he was and was subsequently brought back to Limbo.

Sandy nodded, walking towards Shadow and hugging him. She sighed, pressing her cheek against his bare chest. "I missed you," she said, a hand running against his wing.

Shadow hummed in response, returning her hug. He wasn't supposed to fall in love, but he had already broken that rule when Sandy showed up in his life. "Your contract," he suddenly spoke, pulling away from Sandy. "How long are you having me?"

Sandy looked away from him for a moment, rubbing her shoulder. "The rest of my life," she answered, smiling into the kiss Shadow gave her.

"What you did," Shadow started, gathering her in his arms and sitting her on the bed. "is incredibly dangerous." He continued, kissing Sandy again as a clawed hand cupped her breast.

"But?" Sandy goaded, giggling as he trailed kisses down her neck and took her sweater off.

"But it's pretty smart," he admitted, grinning as she gasped at his other hand rubbing against her clothed folds.

Sandy whimpered as Shadow's warm mouth closed over her left breast, hand dipping into her leggings and underwear. She moaned as he moved his fingers, red eyes never leaving her face as he continued his ministrations.

"Sandy," he said, pulling his hand away each time she'd try to meet it. She was unfocused by then, eyes glazed over as she wrapped her arms around him. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," she answered as he lightly squeezed her small breast, taking his other hand from between her legs and her bottoms with it.

He watched her gasp as he pressed his thumb against a brown nipple, massaging it as he took her in. The way she was spread before him, each emotion she felt reaching him easily. Love, want, need, need, _need. _Shadow kissed her, delighted in the moan she let out.

He was careful like he had always been with her. Making sure she was fine as he settled inside her, letting her set their pace. His wings spread as she grabbed as his back, a growl coming forth as he held her.

Sandy bit her lip, kissing Shadow's neck as she felt his teeth and tongue mark her shoulder. "Love you," she mumbled, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm glad you did this," Shadow confessed, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I'm glad it was you." He continued, claws pressing into her ribcage as he pushed her back against the cover.

Sandy huffed, pulling him close as she picked up the pace, lips parted as she released. She squeezed her eyes shut as Shadow followed, small droplets of blood on her stomach as he held her close.

Shadow breathed, whispering apologies as he lapped at the wounds he made, pulling out. He stopped as Sandy grabbed one of his horns. He sighed, pressing his cheek against her thigh.

Sandy smiled, cupping his face and bringing him up for a kiss. "Glad it worked, cause I wouldn't be doin' this with nobody else." She teased, quickly kissing him again.

"Well," Shadow started, going back to between her legs. "we have your entire life to keep it that way." He said, chuckling as she moaned at the first lick he gave. He was happy to spend the entire time with her.


End file.
